Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
by lovelywtt
Summary: El Hombre de la Luna ha cambiado sus cartas en el juego contra la Oscuridad, nuevos guardianes se han escogido. Antiguos y nuevos terrores se presentarán y el caos por el miedo podrá revivir. Para vencer debes de hacer tu mejor jugada. [Jack & Rapunzel] [Hiccup & Merida]
1. Selección

_¡REGERESE! Hola espero que les guste esta nueva historia, lose no tengo el derecho de publicar otro ff sin antes haber terminado los anteriores y les prometo que terminaré los otros. De hecho el final de Jelsa lo publicaré este viernes o sabado. Ahora si continuando con esta historia nada más y nada menos que the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons o mejores conocidos como THE BIG FOUR!_

 _Spoiler (algo así) : Tendrá secuela esta historia._

 _No daré más detalles así que leanla, publicaré cada LUNES!_

 **I. Selección.**

 _Jack._

Invierno. La aurora boreal ilumina el cielo nocturno de un tranquilo pueblo al norte del planeta, la densa nieve va en camino a inundar todo a su paso pero las personas y los niños aprovechan esa nieve para jugar o para hacerse un fuerte, vaya el ingenio. Normalmente la aurora es un mensaje de reunión en el Polo Norte para nosotros los guardianes pero esta vez parece que no es más que una simple aurora boreal, no es la típica aurora de North.  
Me alzo al vuelo arriba del bosque disfrutando de las fuertes ventiscas y el claro cielo nocturno, la luna y las estrellas brillan a todo su esplendor.

Me detengo por un segundo observando al hombre de la luna y en mi mente le agradezco por seleccionarme como guardián hace cinco años, nunca creí que hubiese llegado el día en que los niños pudieran verme. Todos los días me lo imaginaba, sus reacciones al verme, sus risas, sus gritos de felicidad; y ahora que ya me ven no puedo dejar de sorprenderme cada momento que ellos se quedan sin palabras al mirarme volar o algo jugar con las bolas de nieve. Es un sueño hecho realidad. Le sonrío al hombre de la luna dándole las gracias en mi mente.

La aurora brilla con más fuerza intentando cubrir todo el cielo nocturno, incluso la luna, y en eso estoy seguro que es un mensaje de North.

\- -¿Ahora que necesitará?- susurro

Observo bien la aurora en busca del camino al norte pero algo en bosque llama mi atención, escucho ramas crujir y arboles moviéndose de un lado a otro extrañamente, no es el viento y la nieve no caer tan fuerte como para hacer romper la madera de los árboles. Desciendo lentamente, tomando mi bastón con fuerza ante cualquier sorpresa que me lleve, lo más probable es que se trate de un lobo o un oso o algún animal perdido en el bosque.  
Desciendo más y toco la nieve del suelo, los árboles se vuelven a mover drásticamente y en eso entre la oscuridad unos enormes ojos verdes me observan firmemente, doy un paso atrás con el impulso que este salga a la luz de la luna.

Sus ojos, un fuerte olor a cenizas y un leve calor a mí alrededor me obligan a ponerme en posición de ataque ¿Qué será esta bestia? Nunca había visto un animal así, sus dientes se asoman lentamente ante mi postura amenazadora, pero no pienso ceder ante él. Respiro profundo y doy otro paso a atrás, la criatura da un paso adelante y la luz del hombre de la luna me permite mirarlo a la perfección. Es un dragón.

Me quedo sin aliento, había escuchado de estar criaturas en una fogata hace varios meses, unos pueblerinos argumentaban que habían visto una enorme criatura en el cielo unos días antes de la fogata, ellos aseguraban que esta criatura tenía enormes alas y enormes dientes. Muchos decían que estaban locos, encontrarse a un dragón era una probabilidad de una en un millón, en ese momento me reí de aquel hombre de cabello blanco, pensaba que estaba delirando al igual que todos los pueblerinos y los niños pensaba, ahora sé que todos nos hemos equivocado y lo hemos juzgado mal. Tengo en frente de mí un dragón.

No sé mucho de dragones pero algo que si estoy muy consciente es que ellos escupen fuego. Fuego contra hielo, vaya batalla que nos daríamos si me enfrento con él; ambos volamos, ambos tenemos poderes especiales, él tiene garras y dientes mientras que yo solo tengo mi bastón. Su instinto sería asesinarme, mientras que yo intentaría huir. Pelear con él sería inútil. Sus ojos aún se encuentran atentos a mí y comienzo a relajarme lentamente, respiro profundo ante la presión que ambos hemos puesto en el ambiente y bajo mis bastón.

\- -Tranquilo, no te haré daño- susurro

La criatura mira mi bastón en la nieve y después me mira a mí, debo aceptarlo es inteligente.

\- -No quiero pelear contigo- le digo

La criatura relaja su mirada y oculta sus garras, ambos nos relajamos. Le doy una leve sonrisa pero él parece rechazarme. Arqueo la ceja ante su mirada de superioridad y en eso ambos escuchamos el grito de un niño.

\- -¡Chimuelo!- escucho el grito

El dragón gira su cabeza al escuchar el nombre ¿su nombre? Observo entre los arboles a lo lejos una leve lámpara o tal vez una fogata, entre la nieve no logro ver con claridad, me giro nuevamente para ver aquella criatura al pendiente de la lejana voz pero para mi sorpresa ya no se encuentra conmigo. Los dragones son rápidos debo admitirlo.

Tomo mi bastón nuevamente sonriendo al recordarme el nombre de aquella enorme bestia ¿Chimuelo? Vaya nombrecillo para un animal tan enorme y desafiante. Me doy al vuelo antes de volverme a encontrar con ese dragón en la nieve o en el cielo, después de todo North ha iluminado el cielo con la aurora, estoy seguro que algo malo ha ocurrido o sucederá.

Cuando llego no me sorprende ver unas enormes orejas y un conejo gruñón, los yetis parecen desconcertados y North se encuentra encerrado en su oficina.

\- ¿Lo hiciste enojar tu ahora?- le pregunto al canguro

El me lanza su típica mirada malhumorada.

\- Yo no he hecho nada Frost- me dice

Sonrío levemente ante la rabia que le da al verme.

\- A mí también me da gusto verte Canguro- murmuro

\- ¡Que no soy canguro!- me grita

Los duendes llegan a mí con galletas y leche, las comida de estos pequeños me terminan dando asco, la última vez que provee una comida tuve vómitos por tres días, aunque North me lo advirtió termine por tomar una galleta.

\- No gracias- les digo con una cara de asco,

Me giro a Conejo quien se encuentra muy concentrado en el fuego de la chimenea, usualmente se la pasa ahí por el frío que hace el Polo Norte pero hoy su mirada ha cambiado y no se encuentra calentando sus patas en el fuego.

\- ¿Y Tooth?- le pregunto

\- En China creo yo- me murmura- Ya llegará-

\- Vaya que ánimos te cargas Conejo ¿Ahora qué ocurre aquí?- arqueo la ceja - ¿Un nuevo guardián?

Conejo me lanza una mirada de odio, lo cual no logro notar si estoy en lo correcto. Los labios de conejo en están a punto de soltar la sopa pero en eso un fuerte golpe en la espalda yuna voz conocida lo silencia.

\- ¡Jack!- me saluda North – Que bueno que vayas podido venir-

\- Estaba cerca del pueblo así que vine a saludar- bromeo

\- ¡Ja! Muy gracioso-

Sonrío levemente, Sandman llega detrás de North y me da un leve saludo con su mano.

\- Tiempo sin verte amigo- le digo

Él me sonríe asintiendo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre North? ¿Por qué encendiste la aurora?- pregunto observando a mi amigo

\- No puedo comenzar sin que todos estemos juntos, es parte del ritual- dice y se calla al final

\- ¿Ritual?- pregunto confundido

¿Habrá otro guardián con nosotros? Eso es lo que se callaba Conejo, tendremos a otro compañero pero ¿Por qué? La vez que me escogió el hombre de la luna necesitaron mi fuerza para vencer a Pitch. Si hombre de la luna escogerá a otro guardián eso significa que hay algún peligro, tal vez Pitch volvió a salir de las tinieblas y esta vez ni yo puedo vencerlo.  
Levanto la mirada al pendiente de mis amigos, no pueden ocultar los nervios y la preocupación. Algo ocurre y ellos no me lo han dicho.

\- ¿Qué ocurre aquí North?- digo enfadándome - ¿Pitch ha salido de las tinieblas nuevamente?

North se gira y me observa confundido, sus tatuajes son casi inexistentes y su barba se ve corta que lo normal, para serme sincero parece que ha perdido peso.

\- Jack, el hombre de la luna ha cambiado sus cartas- me dice

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto con seriedad

\- El hombre de la luna seleccionará a sus nuevos guardianes- me dice

Me quedo en silencio. Es por eso que el hombre de la luna se veía más cercano a la tierra que nunca, algo dentro de mí me decía que algo sucedería hoy pero lo ignore por completo.

\- ¿Q.. Qué?- logro decir

\- Así es- asiente tristemente- Al parecer no tenemos las fuerzas suficientes para mantenernos como guardianes, pero aun seguiremos llevando la felicidad a los niños-

\- Pero… ¿Nuevos guardianes? ¿Cómo es posible?- levanto la mirada al techo incapaz de imaginarme a otros guardianes.

\- Nosotros no hemos escogido Jack, el hombre de la luna hace lo mejor para los niños- me dice mi amigo

\- Si el hombre de la luna ha cambiado sus cartas eso quiere decir que el juego comenzará a ponerse duro y nosotros no somos suficientes- dice Conejo

\- ¿Más fuerte?- susurro

North asiente sin decir nada más.

Después de diez minutos el aleteo de Tooth se escucha por la sala y nuestras amiga llega con la sonrisa de siempre animándonos al ver nuestras miradas bajas.

\- Oh ya te lo dijeron ¿cierto?- me pregunta mi amiga al verme

\- Sí, pero tengo una pregunta-

Ella asiente para escucharme con claridad.

\- ¿Ustedes ya no existirán?- pregunto algo temeroso

Tooth se ríe.

\- Claro que si Jack, seguiremos siendo iguales solo que ahora nuestro deber como guardianes se nos será revocado- me aclara

\- ¿Y qué hay de mí?-

Tooth se calla incapaz de contestar a mi pregunta, tal vez el hombre de la luna no me ha quitado mi puesto o tal vez sí pero ella no lo sabe. La sonrisa de mi amiga me alienta a continuar y en eso North llega con nosotros para avisarnos que ya es la hora.

North, Sandman, Conejo, Tooth y yo nos ponemos en nuestro punto ante el centro del hombre de la luna, quien comienza a iluminar el suelo de la sala para dar con su cristal y seleccionar a los nuevos guardianes. El centro de Conejo comienza a brillar levemente en el suelo mientras que él se para firmemente.

\- Entrego mi protección y cuidado de los niños a este sucesor, que los vientos del sur lo guíen y lo fortalezcan en cada decisión, así será de ahora en adelante y por siempre- dice Conejo en voz alta

La luz debajo de Conejo comienza a opacarse para dar su luz al cristal del hombre de la luna, tanto Conejo como todos nosotros nos mantenemos al tanto de la selección de su nuevo sucesor, el cristal comienza a iluminar a su sucesor lentamente de los pies mostrando un vestido y terminando con una alocada cabellera.  
¿Una mujer? ¿Un humano? Me quedo en shock ante la selección de Conejo, nunca había pensado que el hombre de la luna podría tomar como guardianes a los humanos.

\- ¿Humano?- murmura Conejo- ¡¿Es posible?!

North se encoge de hombros.

\- Hombre de la Luna la ha seleccionado- dice North

\- Pero ella no es inmortal, no podrá mantener el cuidado de los niños - murmuro

\- No es inmortal aun…- me corrige – Aceptando que es una guardián su vida será eterna.

Poso mi ojos en la chica de cabello alborotado, en su mano derecha sostiene con fuerza un arco. El hombre de la luna no escoge a cualquier humano, ella debió de hacer algo muy importante o algún enorme sacrificio.

El ritual continúa y el hombre de la luna ilumina el centro de North, mi amigo traga saliva y empieza.

-Entrego mi protección y cuidado de los niños a este sucesor, que las estrellas del norte y la sabiduría de un líder lo mantengan en alto ante cualquier tormenta, así será de ahora en adelante y por siempre – dice en alto North

Su luz al igual que la de Conejo comienza a opacarse para que en el cristal se ilumine la figura de un chico, su altura es menor que la mira, su cuerpo es delgado y da una sonrisa tímida. Vaya sucesor.

Conejo comienza a reírse levemente y North le lanza una mirada asesina, al parecer ellos se están tomando esto un poco más a la ligera. Tooth parece encantada con el nuevo sucesor de North. El hombre de la luna ilumina el centro de mi amiga y ella encantada comienza a recitar su pacto.

\- Entrego mi protección y cuidado de los niños a este sucesor, que los sueños y la esperanza lo guíen y lo unan ante cualquier adversidad, así será de ahora en adelante y por siempre- dice alegremente mi amiga

Le dedico una leve sonrisa ante la ilusión y ella me sonríe de vuelta, en el cristal la figura de una delgada mujer de largo cabello y una dulce sonrisa se forma rápidamente. Mi corazón late rápidamente ante aquella dulce sonrisa, otros dos humanos más.

El hombre de la luna continua con Sandman y mi amigo tan solo se mantiene firme mientras que el cristal comienza a formar a su sucesor, el cristal se forma lentamente, unos pies ligeros y una sudadera que cubre el rostro, el sucesor soy yo. Claramente soy yo.

\- ¿Jack?- se asombra Tooth

\- Jack continuará siendo guardián- murmura North

Levanto mi mirada hacia el hombre de la luna, aun desea que permanezca a su lado ¿Por qué tan solo a mí me escogió y no a los demás? La luz del hombre de la luna se apaga y el cristal comienza a ocultarse nuevamente, él ya ha tomado la decisión.

\- Bueno, al menos uno de nosotros continuará siendo guardián- murmura Conejo

\- Yo no he tomado la decisión- gruño

\- Chicos tranquilos- dice Tooth y se fija en mi – Jack ahora tu deber es encontrar a esos guardianes y traerlos aquí-

\- ¿Yo? ¿Yo solo?- pregunto

Ella asiente.

\- No creíste que te salvarías de explicarles todo ¿o sí?- se burla North

\- ¿Y porque no me ayudan?- pregunto

\- Olvídalo, ya no somos guardianes ahora tan solo llevamos la felicidad a los niños- gruñe Conejo

\- ¿A ti que te ocurre? ¡¿Tienes algún problema?!- grito encaminándome a Conejo

North me toma del brazo y detiene a Conejo con su otro brazo, mi amigo se queda quieto y quita el brazo de North.

\- Acompáñame Jack- me dice North

Sigo a North a su oficina, cierra su puerta y da un enorme suspiro.

\- No me sorprendió que el hombre de la luna te haya escogido a ti para continuar siendo guardián-

\- ¿Escogerme para continuar?- pregunto confundido

\- Así es- North se deja caer en una silla- Todos sabíamos que uno de nosotros iba a continuar siendo guardián y para serte sincero ya yo sabía que serías tú-

Parpadeo asombrado ante su sinceridad.

\- Es por eso la razón que Conejo se encuentra molesto, él aun desea ser un guardián.- digo

\- Así es, él fue el segundo guardián hace mucho tiempo- me dice

\- Pero el hombre de la luna ha decidido

North asiente.

\- ¿Qu- Qué paso con tu centro? ¿Qué pasará con aquello que te convertía en guardián?- digo recordando el muñeco

\- Eso el hombre de la luna no me lo puede decidir, yo continuaré teniendo mi centro Jack- asiento- Y aun llevaré la felicidad a los niños -

Asiento.

\- Por eso es tu deber reunir a los nuevos guardianes, es la razón por la que un guardián continua en el juego- me dice North

\- ¿Lo reuniré aquí?- le pregunto

\- Claro, si tú lo deseas- me dice

Asiento, ya si yo no podré hacer que los nuevos guardianes me escuchen tal vez escucharan a North. Recuerdo cuando me seleccionaron como guardián, estaba confundido, enojado y asustado. No deseo pasar lo mismo, tanto trabajo que he tenido para recordarme a mí mismo que ahora todos me ven, que ahora soy un guardián.

Suspiro ante el enorme peso que me ha dejado el hombre de la luna en los hombros, pero aun así tengo que hacerlo, no tengo opción.

Debo reunir a los nuevos guardianes.


	2. Guardián

**_Guardián_**

 _Hiccup_

Berk amanece con el típico frío de invierno, la nieve comenzó a caer desde hace tres meses y hasta ahora no se ha detenido. Han pasado cuatro meses desde aquella pelea con los dragones, cuatro meses desde que perdí mi pie.  
He tenido problemas de equilibrio y los relieves rocosos me cansan muy rápido, Astrid y chimuelo me ayudan constantemente, más de lo debido diría yo. No quiero ser una carga y me las he ingeniado para crear algún mecanismo que me ayude a mantenerme en equilibrio por más tiempo, pero hasta el momento no logro perfeccionarlo. Mi padre me ha pedido que me lo tome con calma, que debería de descansar y no hacer tanto esfuerzo ya que la herida aún es reciente. Quisiera escucharlo y golpearme a mí mismo para quedarme en cama, pero mi cuerpo no lo tolera más.

Chimuelo aún se encuentra dormido a unos metros de mi cama, mi padre se encuentra en una reunión así que tengo la libertad de levantarme de la cama. Quito las gruesas sabanas y una que otra almohada y me siento en la cama. Me siento extraño cuando toco alguna superficie, mi pie sano me da leves emociones de como es el suelo, si de rocas o arena o tierra o incluso agua pero con mi prótesis no siento nada, tan solo un silencio y un vacío que me duele.

Respiro profundo y salgo de la cama con cuidado, doy leves y silenciosos brincos para alcanzar mi prótesis en mi escritorio, por suerte Chimuelo tiende a tener el sueño pesado, ni un leve ruido llega a despertarlo. Me acomodo mi prótesis y doy un leve ajuste con mis herramientas, busco mi chaqueta de cuero café y busco mi bota de nieve, preparado para salir de casa.  
El alba me saluda entre la nieve, es la primera hora de la mañana y como es de imaginarse medio Berk se encuentra aún dormido. Mi chaqueta me mantiene muy caliente y las botas me mantienen alejado de la humedad de la nieve en el suelo, será muy difícil caminar entre la nieve y el resbaloso suelo, pero prefiero caerme en el frío que estar otro día encerrado. Bajo los escalones de la entrada lentamente con sumo cuidado, esta mañana se ha reunido más nieve de lo usual pero no me sorprendo mucho, en Berk el clima es hostil y muy cambiante. Doy en último paso para salir y en eso escucho como alguien azota la puerta de mi hogar, Chimuelo sale corriendo a toda velocidad hacia a mí y termina tirándome a la nieve.

\- Chimuelo- me quejo

Mi amigo comienza a lamer mi rostro, y a comerse un poco de la nieve de mi alrededor. Con su cuerpo logro volverme a poner de pie, pero entre la nieve comienzo a resbalar.

\- Debes de tener más cuidado- me dice una dulce voz

Astrid llega a mi cargando algo de leña, le sonrío levemente y ella me sonríe igual.

\- ¡Ah! Déjame ayudarte- le digo intentando tomar la madera

\- No te preocupes- dice entre risa- ya he llegado a mi destino-

-¿mi casa?- le pregunto confundido

Ella asiente.

\- Tú padre me pidió que cuidara bien de ti y de Chimuelo hoy se avecina una tormenta, así que por eso he traído más leña-

Asiento, ahora se la razón de tanta nieve. Chimuelo odia las tormentas de nieve, es normal que deseé quedarse en casa y mi padre me obligará a quedarme igual... con Astrid. Trago saliva, la observo con cuidado, su cabello ha creído, su cintura es perfecta, sus brazos son fuertes y sus ojos son hermosos. Ella es mucho más a lo que yo me imaginaba.

-G-Gracias... Ah pero no estaré ahorita en casa- le digo intentando calmarme

-¿Porque no? Hiccup debes de descansar-me dice observando mi pie

\- Ya he descansado lo suficiente, créeme- le digo mirándola claramente- solo necesito tomar algo de aire-

Ella me entrecierra sus ojos como si me pillara en hacer una travesura o algo, me emociona el hecho de estar con Astrid, pero al menos me gustaría pasar una hora entre las nubes.

\- Hiccup...- comienza

\- Te prometo regresar en una hora- le digo

Ella me mira como si fuera una madre, dudando si dejaría a su hijo salir a jugar, creerá que soy un niño pero ella no tiene idea que me he sofocado por mucho tiempo. Me recargo en Chimuelo y mi amigo me inclina un poco para permitirme montarlo.

-Hiccup no creo que sea buena idea- me pide

-No estoy caminando-

-Lo digo por la tormenta- me advierte

Le sonrío levemente.

\- sólo de aquí a la montaña y regreso- le digo

Astrid me niega con la cabeza pero sin notárselo le doy un leve golpe a Chimuelo para que se dé al vuelo, mi amigo comienza y correr, sacando sus oscuras alas y dándose al vuelo rápidamente mientras que a lo lejos escucho como Astrid grita mi nombre.

Las nubes me relajan, el frío aire me hace sentirme vivo y los rayos del sol luchan por mantenerme cálido. Esto es lo que necesitaba, un paseo como comienza a dar vueltas entre el cielo y disfrutando el aire. Él al igual que yo, también extrañé esta sensación.

-¿Quieres volar bien? - le pregunto a mi amigo

Mueve sus orejas

\- Volemos- le reto

Me sostengo con fuerza y chimuelo sale volando lo más rápido que puede y elevándose más allá de las nubes. No mantenemos a esta altura y me permito disfrutar del paisaje, es hermoso aquí arriba, es tan pacífico y cálido; nadie puede lastimarte y todo aquí es tranquilo, es el paraíso.

\- Vaya- susurro sonriéndole al sol – Podría quedarme toda mi vida aquí ¿tú que dices amigo?

Bajo mi mirada hacia Chimuelo y este comienza a gruñir con fuerza observando a nuestro alrededor.

\- ¿Chimuelo?- le hablo

Sin calmarse Chimuelo se da al descenso con rapidez, me sostengo con fuerza de las cuerdas pero al parecer a mi amigo no le importa como yo me la pase atrás; mis huesos se congelan ante el brusco descenso, mi vista se torna un poco borrosa y me he quedado mudo. Incapaz de gritar para que se detenga.

Cruzamos las enormes rocas del mar con suma rapidez, intento mover con la misma rapidez que va mi amigo su cola, jamás había visto volar a Chimuelo tan rápido. Las enormes rocas que nos costaron mucho en cruzar esta vez las cruzamos en menor tiempo.

\- Chimuelo detente ¿Qué ocurre?- le hablo

Pero el parece estar más concentrado en huir, volteo para observar a la criatura o el objeto que tanto tiene inquieto a chimuelo, pero no hay nada. Giro mi cabeza observando el paisaje y en eso Chimuelo se eleva entre un cascada.

\- ¡Chimuelo detente!- me pido

Nos elevamos muy rápido entre la cascada hasta llegar al bosque, los pinos han crecido más de lo usual en esta época del año así que cuando Chimuelo se da a la huida nos topamos con un enorme troco. Abro su cola para que pueda detenerse antes de golpearnos pero no es suficiente. Chimuelo logra esquivar un poco el troco pero sin éxito golpeándome a mí en el brazo derecho y ambos caemos al suelo.

Giro entre la nieve que amortiguo el golpe, pero no lo suficiente. Mi cabeza da vueltas, mi brazo derecho me duele levemente y tengo la sensación que me ha sacado todo el aire. Intento levantarme con cuidado y observo a mi amigo sacudir su cabeza repleta de nieve.

\- ¡¿Qué ocurre contigo?!- le pregunto levantando la voz - ¿Por qué no te detuviste? Mejor dicho ¿Por qué reaccionaste así Chimuelo?

El me mira confundido y después mira en otra dirección, como si me ignorara.

\- ¡¿Chimuelo?!- le aún más lanzo la voz

Mi amigo comienza a gruñir y enseñar los dientes de forma amenazadora, sus ojos observan otra dirección, me giro con cuidado ante cualquier cosa que esté detrás de mí. Pero para mi sorpresa lo único que veo es a un chico vestido muy extraño con un enorme bastón.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte?- le pregunto curioso

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunta

\- Ah… sí, solo fue un… leve golpe- digo sobando mi cuello

Chimuelo gruñe mucho más de lo usual.

\- Lo lamento, no quería asustar a tu mascota- me dice

\- ¿Mascota?- arqueo la ceja – Él no es mi mascota, es mi amigo.

El asiente sonriendo. ¿Cree que es un chiste? O ¿Se estará burlando de mí? Vaya tipo. ¿Y que fue eso de asustarnos?

\- No sé cómo decir esto pero, te he estado buscando en estos últimos dos meses- me dice el chico de cabello blanco.

\- ¿Disculpa?- logro decir- Sí perteneces de otro clan de vikingos al que debes de ver es a mi padre no ha mí-

\- No pertenezco a ningún clan- me dice acercándose lentamente a mi

\- ¿entonces qué quieres?- entre cierro los ojos estudiando su mirada

El suspira profundo y observa con detalle a Chimuelo y a mi pie.

\- Hola de nuevo- le dice

¿Él conocía a Chimuelo? ¿Cómo que de nuevo? Chimuelo le gruñe con más fuerza y comienza a caminar lentamente hacia él interponiéndose entre los dos.

\- Mira, no tengo intención de hacerte daño o algo por el estilo… yo solo necesito de tu ayuda- me dice

\- ¿Mi ayuda?- le pregunto

El asiente y tira a la nieve su bastón como si lo estuviese desarmando.

\- Hiccup, has sido escogido para ser un guardián- me dice con seriedad

\- Un… ¿guardián? – le pregunto confundido - ¿Qué hay que proteger?-

\- No lo entiendes, has sido escogido por la luna para luchar por la esperanza de esta tierra- me dice

Levanto las cejas confundido, este tipo de seguro me está tomando el pelo o tal vez es una broma de los gemelos. Pero no caeré en ella, esta vez no.

\- Muy gracioso amigo- comento entre risa- Guardián, la luna, esperanza del mundo ¿de quién fue la broma esta vez?-

El chico pálido negó con la cabeza

\- Eso no es broma, no es un juego- me dice alzando la voz – Si quieres jugar porque no jugamos a las bolas de nieve-

Sus pies alcanzan su bastón del suelo y lo que corrió después fue algo inesperado. Desde su bastón las nieve del suelo comenzó a dar forma, además de que los troncos de los árboles de congelaron al instante. Frío es más fuerte pero mis pies y mi vista no se mueven ni un poco. ¿Qué es lo que acaba de hacer?

\- Mi nombre es Jack Frost, soy un guardián. He sido escogido al igual que tú- me dice

Chimuelo comienza a ponerse en posición de ataque y tomando en cuenta lo intranquilo que está no me sorprendería que lo ataque.

\- Chimuelo, tranquilo amigo- le pido acercándome a él-

\- Eres uno de los cuatro guardianes, has sido escogido para proteger a todos-

\- ¿Protegerlos?... ¿De qué?- murmuro

El chico suspira profundo.

\- De una catástrofe- me dice con seriedad

Trago saliva, sus palabras no se me hacen claras pero mi corazón al escuchar esas palabras late con mucha fuerza e intranquilo.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no estas mintiendo?- le pregunto

\- Porque tendrás una iniciación si aceptas ser un guardián-

\- ¿Y si no acepto?- le pregunto

\- Eres libre, tú decidirás tu destino – me dice dándome una leve sonrisa

Suspiro con pesadez, ¿Qué tanto daño ocurrirá si esto es verdad? No confío en él, apenas y lo conozco pero algo me dice que no está mintiendo. Chimuelo parece ya no estar intranquilo pero sus ojos se posan en él, en cada movimiento que logre hacer.

\- ¿De qué tanto daño estamos hablando?- le pregunto

\- De todo el mundo- me susurra

Trago saliva. De acuerdo, esto al parecer es serio, pero ¿Por qué yo? Pudieron a escoger a otro ser humano mucho mejor que yo.

\- ¿Aceptas?- me pregunta

Lo miro a los ojos y después a su pálida mano, me dedica una leve sonrisa y sin pensármelo aprieto su mano. Tanto Chimuelo como yo nos sorprendemos de mi reacción.

\- ¡Genial! Ahora si quieres pruebas- me dice y saca una bola de cristal

Lanza la bola en la nieve y de la nada un brillo aparece dando extrañas imágenes frente a nosotros.

\- Te lo explicaremos todo a ti a los otras dos guardianes- me dice

\- ¿Otras?- pregunto

El chico me toma de la manga de mi camisa y ambos entramos al enorme círculo y unos segundos después nos sigue Chimuelo. Caemos en una dura superficie de madera, los gruñidos de Chimuelo se escuchan en toda la sala, levanto mi cabeza y observo a un enorme hombre de barba blanca mostrando sus tatuajes, unas enormes bestias peludas que no tengo idea que son y dos chicas el otro lado de la sala.  
El chico de cabello blanco me sonríe y me da su mano para levantarme, a lo lejos observo una enorme figura de nuestro mundo. Mi corazón late con más fuerza de lo usual, mi vista se va en las dos chicas al otro lado de la sala, una de largo cabello dorado y otra de alocado cabello rojizo sosteniendo un arco con su flecha preparada. No soy el único que está confundido.

El hombre de barba blanca llega al centro y nos da una leve sonrisa, para después gritar sus palabras.

\- ¡Bienvenidos guardianes!-

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, hoy es el día de las madres así que les doy un saludo a sus mamis, esto apenas comienza así que agarrence de aquñi en adelante porque esta cosa se pondrá buena. (ajay)_**

 ** _Ahí nos escribimos..._**


	3. Peones

_**Peones**_

 _Merida_

Tropiezo y caigo en una superficie de madera, aún me encuentro en shock ante lo que ha pasado. Las luces azules volvieron a aparecer mientras practicaba mis tiros con el arco en el bosque, pensé que se trataba de mi imaginación pero no, ellas me estabas guiando nuevamente a mi nuevo destino. Me tranquilice y las seguí, cuando llegue a mi destino vi al enorme Conejo y me tomó hacia un hoyo, creí que moriría pero al parecer sigo con vida.

Quito mi cabello de la cara y saco mi arco con mis últimas dos flechas y apunto hacia cualquier objeto que se atreva a acercarse, para mi sorpresa observo a una chica de largo cabello rubio, a un chico con un dragón , un chico de cabello blanco y un hombre grande de barba larga.

\- Bienvenidos- comenta el hombre de barba

No soy la única que al parecer no sabe dónde se encuentra, observo con cuidado a la otra chica de largo cabello rubio quien nos observa confundida y apuntándonos con un sartén. Intento no reírme ante el ridículo intento de protegerse.

\- ¡¿Dónde diablos me encuentro?!- le digo apuntándolo al hombre de barba

\- Tranquila princesa, puede lastimarse- me comenta

\- ¡Já! Él único que terminaría así es usted-le gruño - ¿Dónde estoy?

\- En el Polo Norte- me dice el chico de cabello blanco- y por tu bien deberías bajar eso, le harás daño a alguien -

El chico de cabello blanco me observa con cuidado pidiéndome en sus ojos que baje mi arma, pero no tengo pensado hacer tal cosa.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos aquí?- habla la chica de largo cabello- La hada me ha dicho, que fuimos elegidos pero elegidos ¿para qué?-

El hombre de barba le sonríe levemente y se acerca a la chimenea para tomar un enorme libro con una insignia de G.

\- ¡Ustedes han sido elegidos para ser Guardianes!, protectores de los niños y de toda la esperanza y paz del mundo- comienza

\- ¿Guardianes?- murmura la chica

El hombre de barba blanca suspira y cierra el libro para acercarse a nosotros.

\- Todos ustedes saben que en el mundo existe el mal y el bien, la oscuridad y la luz, todo es parte del balance – todos asienten- Este mismo balance se puede quebrar si alguno de estos dos se sale de control, el mal siempre intentará sobresalir y acabar con todo rastro de paz, lo cual la luz o el bien siempre tendrá a alguien que luche por ese bien. La luz siempre tendrá a sus guardianes y eso es lo que son ustedes.-

\- ¿Pero porque nosotros?- comento con rabia

Todos me observan pero mí vista está en el hombre de larga barba.

\- Los guardianes son seleccionados por sus más grandes actos, desde salvar a alguien de la muerte hasta dar su propia vida por ello. Yo al igual que ustedes fui seleccionado como guardián por la luna-

\- ¿La luna?- murmura la chica rubia

\- Así es, ella los vio y los juzgó, ahora los seleccionó como sus guardianes- nos comenta con tranquilidad

¿Fui seleccionada por mis actos? Yo no he tenido algún acto para ser digna de ser seleccionada por la luna, yo corregí mi error con mi madre y casi la pierdo por mi culpa.

\- ¿Y si no aceptamos ser guardianes?- comenta el chico de cabello castaño

\- La luna se quedará sin sus guardianes y el mundo sufrirá la peor oscuridad- comenta el hombre

\- Sé que esto podrán creerlo o no, pero la luna los ha escogido por una sola razón, por sus dones, por sus corazones, los escogieron para proteger a todos. Yo antes no quería ser un guardián y temía que nadie pudiese verme, pero la luna me ha mostrado mi propósito y lucharé por este mundo- nos dice el chico de cabello blanco- Ustedes alguna vez creyeron en ellos: El Conejo de Pascua, Santa Claus, El Hada de Los Dientes, Sandman; creyeron en ellos sin siquiera saber si eran verdaderos y ahora están aquí frente a ustedes.

Parpadeo sorprendida. Observo al hombre de barba nuevamente y me recuerda a los viejos cuentos o sus viejas leyendas que me contaba mi madre antes de dormir. Una parte de mi desea creerle, pero debo admitir que tengo miedo. Si lo que él dice es verdad, entonces el mundo está en problemas y nosotros debemos cuidarlo, pero ¿de quién?

\- ¿Y cuál es el peligro?- le pregunto

El chico de cabello blanco se gira al hombre y este suspira con fuerza.

\- Hay un hombre que se encuentra en la tinieblas muchos de ustedes lo escucharon alguna vez de niños: El Coco, pero su verdadero nombre es Pitch Black-

\- ¿Pitch Black?- susurro

\- Cuando Pitch amenaza a los niños, los amenaza a ustedes, pero esta vez no se trata de algo simple, hace dos días nuestro querido amigo Sandman ha sentido cambios drásticos en los sueños de los niños, todos parecen crear sus propias pesadillas-

\- ¿Pesadillas?- le pregunta la rubia

El hombre asiente.

\- Sus propios miedos comienzan a dejar de ser solo pesadillas y se convierten en realidades, eso está destruyendo la luz de cada niño- comenta el hombre- Creí que seriamos lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerlo esta vez, pero la luna los ha escogido a ustedes-

¿Sus pesadillas en realidad? Ahora que lo menciona mis hermanos no han podido dormir bien en esta última semana, mi madre se ha tenido que dormir con ellos y con velas encendidas. Yo creí que era una etapa que tal vez yo pasé o que estaban más que chiflados, pero si esto es verdad eso quiere decir que al igual que otros mis hermanos corren peligro.

Dejo mi arco en el suelo y todos me observan con claridad.

\- Tengo tres hermanos que protegeré a cualquier costo, si es necesario volverme un guardián, lo haré- comento

El hombre de barba me mira confundido ante mi repentina decisión. Ellos son mi familia no podría dudar en protegerlos.

\- Un vikingo debe lanzarse a la batalla, si el mundo está en peligro eso quiere decir que Berk está en peligro, no soy amante de la peleas pero daría todo por mi hogar- da un paso adelante el chico de cabello castaño

¿Vikingo? ¿De qué clan pertenecerá? Apostaba por su traje y su mentón que probablemente fuese un vikingo pero por su cuerpo debilucho lo dudaba demasiado. Ahora resulta que es un vikingo.

\- Estuve 18 años encerrada en una torre, alejada de todos, ahora el mundo me pide mi ayuda…-la chica rubia suspira hondo- Tal vez no soy lo suficientemente fuerte pero no tengo miedo y lucharé-

El chico de cabello blanco le dedica una sonrisa, mientras que el hombre de barba sonríe levemente ante nuestras decisiones. No lo hago por él o por el chico de blanco, lo hago por mi familia.

\- ¡Excelente! Ahora tendrán que dar su juramento como guardianes- comenta del hombre tomando el libro nuevamente

Pero en eso tengo que cerrar mis ojos rápidamente, el vidrio de las ventanas se rompe en menos de un segundo dándole la bienvenida a fuertes ráfagas de viento. Gritos se escuchan en toda la habitación y caigo ante las frías brisas, levanto mi cabeza y observo vidrios por todas partes.

\- ¿Todos están bien?- pregunta el chico de cabello blanco

\- Creo que sí- comenta el chico vikingo

\- ¿Qué diablos fue eso?- pregunto

\- No estoy segur…- comienza el hombre de barba

El rechinido de un caballo hace eco en la sala, me giro con cuidado para ver el enorme globo y para mi sorpresa encuentro a tres enormes caballos observándonos desde lo alto.

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?!- digo señalándolos

\- Pesadillas- murmura el chico de blanco

Los caballos rechinan y se encaminan a nosotros, tomo mi arco rápidamente y cargo mis flechas, sin pensármelo lanzo una hacia el caballo del centro. Mi flecha logra darle a uno en su cuello pero no lo suficiente como para herirlo, los tres caballos se acercan a mi rápidamente que por un segundo pienso que no tengo tiempo ni para cargar mi próxima flecha o para correr, pero alguien tira de mi cintura segundos antes de ser aplastada. Caigo al suelo enredada de cabello rubio y aquella chica me mira curiosa.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunta

\- Sí, g-gracias a…- le digo

\- Rapunzel- me dice su nombre

Ella me dedica una leve sonrisa. Aquel chico de cabello blanco vuela en caminándose a ellos y al izquierdo lo golpea con su bastón congelando al animal hasta el suelo, mientras que el otro se sube a su dragón persiguiendo a la enorme criatura de arena negra por todo el lugar, el dragón lanza bolas de fuego pero el caballo las esquiva muy bien.

\- Necesito mi flecha- le digo a la chica

\- ¡Ahí!- me apunta donde me encontraba

Corro rápidamente hacia mi flecha y la cargo en mi arco, respiro profundo apuntando hacia el caballo, que se encuentra corriendo entre todo el lugar. Relajo mi espalda y logro tenerlo en la mira, el dragón parece saber lo que planeo y se apresura a alcanzar al caballo, ambos aseguramos nuestro blanco, suelto mi flecha y vuela directo a su cuello y después aquel dragón lanza una bola de fuego al mismo punto haciendo explotar al caballo. Sonrío levemente, pero aquella felicidad acaba cuando escucho un grito.

\- ¡Cuidado!- me grita el chico de cabello blanco

Tropiezo y caigo al suelo, frente a mí una enorme pesadilla parece querer aplastarme pero en eso un enorme y afilado cuchillo lo atraviesa lanzando toda la arena a su alrededor, entre cierro los ojos ante la explosión de arena y una mano me da su apoyo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- me dice el hombre de barba

\- Estoy bien- me ayuda a levantarme

\- ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta el chico del dragón llegando al suelo

\- Esas son las pesadillas- comenta el otro chico

Tomo mi arco nuevamente del suelo y en eso el frío que proviene de las ventanas recorre hasta el último rincón de la sala, acaricio mis brazos en busca de calor pero sé que aquí sería imposible.

\- ¿Esas cosas son las causantes de todo?- pregunta el chico castaño

\- Ellas solo son peones- dice el hombre de barba – Por suerte ninguna salió para darle a Pitch la noticia de los nuevos guardianes-

Esto es diferente a lo que pensé que sería, hemos sido atacados y sin ni siquiera ser nombrados aún guardianes. Ya he visto como son las pesadillas, solo espero que esas cosas no atemoricen a mis hermanos. En cuanto a mí, su presencia me ha dado miedo.

 **Gracias por leer, proximamente nuevo capitulo.**

 **Ahí nos escribimos...**


End file.
